The Enemy's Housewife
by Lady Weasleyy
Summary: The new Minister of Magic puts in a new law after the fall of the Dark Lord. But while the idea works for some, others just don't seem cut out for the job... "I can't put him through this. He doesn't deserve it." "Nonsense!..He cares for you." Starts in the Present and goes back to tell the story. Slightly AU. R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Pretty much one of those AU Marriage Law stories. But I guess I hope mine is different from all the others. I think it will be. This chapter is sort of a short prologue, but: All will be explained. I've got the entire darn thing written – all I have to do is edit and upload! Please review and such so my email will remind me to post! Finals are almost here! I know I say I'll finish, but I freaking love this story idea. So Merlin help me, I'm going to finish it! How can I ever be an Author if I don't get a full story written for once? Jeez.

The party downstairs in the main ballroom was in full swing, so to speak. Purebloods from all over the Wizarding community of the UK had come together to celebrate both the fall of the Dark Lord – surprising, right? - and the new Minister of Magic. Sure, the Dark Lord had fallen, leaving everyone less fearful and free to do as they pleased. But the new Minister still believed that certain people needed to be put together. Namely, Purebloods and Muggleborns. It had been two and a half years since the new Minister had come into office, but he seemed to expect people to still celebrate him. Most people thought him either wonderful or egotistical.

A new law was supposed to promote unity and whatnot – like the Balls at Hogwarts – but it really just caused resentment. The basis of the new law was this: A Muggleborn without a husband must be matched to a Pureblood whom is best suited to their lifestyle. The Purebloods had two years to complete the process of finding/courting/marrying one of these Muggleborns. These Muggleborns were basically supposed to play the proper house-wife, as the new Minister also believed that the male should be the head of the house. Thus the Muggleborns would, in effect, be left in the subordinate position. Right now, it was six months since the end of the time that these specified people had to get married.

Generally, one would expect some sort of ridiculous love story flowing from each of these couples. Especially after two, going on three, years being stuck with the other person. In some cases, that did happen. But not for everyone.

Upstairs, for example, two girls were not very happy about the situation, nonetheless the party.

"Don't be silly!" a small, pretty redhead cried, staring at her best friend like she was crazy.

"I'm not being silly. I'm being rational!" Hermione snapped in return, eyes watery, turning back to Ginny. "I can't keep this up."

"He wouldn't have chosen you if he didn't think you could handle it, Hermione." Ginny frowned patronizingly. "C'mon now. He's not a total git anymore – and this is me talking." Hermione opened her mouth but Ginny cut her off, as if reading her mind, "No, I'm entirely serious. You can't just go."

"I can't make him deal with me anymore. I'm not made for this kind of life, Ginny." Hermione sunk onto her bed with a heavy sigh. "He doesn't deserve someone who can't make him look like he ought to. He's supposed to be a member of high society. And I was just picked from the girls who were married off like house servants. This is like the Victorian era all over again!" She cried, only half-heartedly into the reference.

"Look at me." Ginny snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face. "He saved you. Because he knew you could do it. And he cares for you."

"Who's being silly, now, Ginevra?"

"Hey, now. No need for the full name, Granger." Ginny frowned darkly.

"So not important right now. I'm leaving." Hermione shook her head at Ginny's furthered attempts.

It was the middle of the party. He wouldn't even notice she was gone. He probably didn't care. She had said she was going to check in on the kitchen – as the law stated was part of her job. What a stupid law..

And with a loud crack, Hermione Malfoy left Ginny standing in the bedroom alone, fuming and a bit scared of Mr. Malfoy's reaction.

–

A/N: Next chapter up ASAP! :D I'm super excited about this! Review and let me know what you think will happen/what you hope will happen!


	2. Chapter 2

_Two years and six months ago, to the day..._

"Are you bloody mental, Hermione?"

Who else would be spouting those sentiments at her? Ron was angry. Again.

"I am not. And don't you curse at me." Hermione scowled dangerously in his direction. He seemed to back off a bit, but came back full force.

"Now you listen here. You should have told me!"

"I did tell you! Just now. So you can't be mad at me for keeping things from you." Hermione crossed her arms stubbornly. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Hermione. You told me, today. But you should have told me what you were doing from the beginning. Writing stuff like that? You're selfish, Hermione. Entirely selfish. Now you've gone and ruined my reputation as well."

"People needed to know what was going on with the Magical Creatures, Ronald!" She cried in return. He turned and started walking away – as per ususal – so she simply followed him. It was a time old dance that neither particularly enjoyed. "It's not as if your name was on it. Or mine, for that matter."

"Oh yeah? Well who else would dare print such things? Huh? Nobody. Because nobody cares except you." He spat as he spun around to face her.

Instantly, she recoiled. She had known for sure that she was in love with him – not that she didn't have extremely strong feelings she was correct before it – when he had wanted to save the house elves during the final battle. From then on, she had thought they would push through everything in their path, because he, too, cared about what she was most passionate about. But apparently, that was not the case here.

She opened her mouth only to close it again, staring at him. His eyes grew wide as he realized what she was thinking about. Frowning, his face flushed the Weasley red. "I didn't-"

"No. You definitely did."

Hermione turned and marched her way up the stairs to her room in the Burrow – while everything was being re-constructed, the Weasleys had gladly invited her to stay with them.

"Wait, 'Mione-"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. "And leave me alone."

"You can't just leave."

"I can, in fact. And I will damn well do as I please, Ronald Weasley. You cannot stop what you've caused." She gave him her darkest glare and slammed the door in his face.

–

Diagon Alley was full of people celebrating the end of the war. Most were there to help rebuild the businesses, or re-open their shops. One man, however, was there to meet with the new Minister of Magic.

"Ah, Draco, my boy!" The plump man grinned at him. Draco couldn't help but think that this man seemed to be more of an evil mastermind with a grin like that, rather than a 'family man' who was working for 'unity'. Ugh.

"Hello, Minister!" Draco replied, trying to sound up-beat. "For what do I owe the honor of this meeting?"

"No need to be so formal, Draco." The Minister smiled his strange smile again. "I'm sure you know of the new law I've passed?"

"I have heard of it, yes." He nodded.

"Well I've compiled a list of preferred couples, and thought you may know both sides of the spectrum well – Purebloods perhaps a bit more, but just the same." Minister Wayland shrugged.

"Perhaps. Did you need someone to see if each would work?" Draco questioned, confused.

"Precisely." Wayland nodded, pulling out a long piece of parchment and passing the roll to Draco.

At that exact moment, a fuming girl ran by, her hair flying in the wind.

"Gra-" He cut himself off. "Excuse me Minister. May I get back to you with this?" He asked quickly, standing even before he'd finished the question.

"Sure, sure. Just send me an owl when you've finished."

"I shall." Draco said with a wave, and dashed off after the girl with as much decorm as he could manage.

It took him a few corners to catch up to her, but he knew something had to be wrong. After the last battle he'd spoken to her, explaining everything. What he had been doing for the Order during the war that was top secret, how he'd saved them a few times and they hadn't realized it – Everything. She said she believed him. From then on, they had been in contact now and again – mostly at formal meetings held to honor those who fought. She had made sure he got – not just an invite, but a huge recognition alongside herself. Her boyfriend had been none too happy about it. But since that day she had been completely distant from him – as if Ron must have said something to make her avoid Draco again.

"Granger!" He called as he came up on her.

"Malfoy? What-?" She asked, startled, turning to face him as she slowed to a stop.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, then?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Look, it's none of your business."

"Quite right. But I know you're going to want to rant about it anyways."

"Oh please. When have I ever done that?" She snapped.

"I didn't say you were going to. I said you want to." He explained with a slight shrug and a raised eyebrow.

She watched him skeptically, before rolling her eyes and saying, "I was in a spat with Ron. It's nothing you need worry about. I just have decided to pull away from him. It's for the best."

"Good to know.." Draco replied quietly. He wasn't quite sure what else to say, so he just looked at her. Her hair had certainly calmed down over the years – but he'd noticed that a long time ago. Was she still a bushy haired know-it-all? Of course. She always would be to him. To most people who were at Hogwarts with her, for that matter. But she was obviously a lot stronger than she was as a First Year. Simple things like boys didn't break her – neither could his snide comments should he choose to use them. But he'd decided that he was going to avoid conflict – at least for a while, even if he was good at it, and it was a kind of sport to him.

"Yes, well, I'm off to find a new place of residence." She grumbled, turning to start walking away again.

"Wait." Draco emplored her. "I think you'll want to see this." He added, pulling the scroll of parchment from his pocket.

Furrowing her brow in question, she slowly made her way over to him, watching the parchment in his hand. When she came within a few feet of him, she looked up.

"What _is_ that?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're saying this law is entirely mandatory?"

"Why else would I bring it up, Granger?" Draco grumbled. She'd been trying to think of ways to get out of the whole mess ever since she saw the list.

"Look, I'm not marrying Ronald. It's been decided." Hermione pointed at her name, where it was matched with Ron's.

"So find somebody else and we can switch it." Draco shrugged.

Hermione looked at him sharply, "I can do that?"

Almost laughing, Draco nodded and pulled out his wand. Hermione watching him closely as he erased Ron's name with a swish. She relaxed visibly.

"Whose name should I put there instead of his?"

Hermione took the list from him gently and scanned it. The Pureblood names she recognized where these:

_Draco Malfoy_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Marcus Flint_

_Theodore Nott_

_Stephen Cornfoot_

_Michael Corner_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Terry Boot_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Anthony Goldstein_

_Ernie MacMillan_

"Sorry lot, that. Except for yours truly of course." Draco smirked.

"And you're paired up with who then?" Hermione asked, almost to herself, as she looked back at his name. "Marietta Edgecombe..?" She asked slowly, highly amused. "That girl who was friends with Cho?"

"Indeed. With a name like that's it's no wonder she hasn't-"

"Hey!" Hermione slapped him, cutting him off.

They both paused and stared at each other. She had touched him. And he hadn't freaked out. It was like the apocalypse was impending or something.

"But really, though," Draco continued, breaking the awkward silence, "I can't stand her. I've met her a few times and she's basically a banshee when she laughs. It's bloody awful."

"Language," Hermione muttered without thinking. Blushing, she added, "Well why don't you switch your match around. Give her to Ronald." She grinned without mirth.

Draco looked at her for a moment before saying, "Sometimes I still wonder why you weren't in Slytherin. Then the whole muggle-born thing comes back." He frowned at the end.

"Yes, well.." She shrugged.

"I like it." He grinned, and waved his wand again. Ronald was now matched with Marietta.

"So now we need to find somebody for me." Hermione said, looking over the list.

"Longbottom?" Draco asked, almost teasing.

"He really loves Hannah. I couldn't do that to him." Hermione shook her head.

"Hmm." Draco nodded, secretly impressed. "Well.. I know Ernie can't stand Anne.."

"But I can't stand Ernie.." Hermione whispered, looking away.

"Don't freak out. It's fine. You shouldn't pick someone you couldn't live with." He said, almost feeling bad for her. "It's not an ideal situation for anyone."

"Well then let's work on your match." Hermione said quickly.

"Well I'll have to find someone Mother thinks can live up to the 'Malfoy name'." He said the last two words with a highly dramatic air.

"Like who?"

"She'd have to be relatively independent, yet able to follow rules – at least until Mother isn't in charge anymore, or until the girl catches on to our ways. Able to handle publicity, and preferably extremely good looking – for the image, of course." He winked, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"So pick someone." She said, shoving the parchment at him.

Murmuring "no...no.." over and over again he finally stopped and looked up. Hermione immediately was anxious as the look on his face could be nothing except nervous and embarrassed.

"What?" She asked.

"Granger- Ah, Hermione..?" He asked, correcting himself but saying her name almost with difficulty.

"Wha- You mean? I.. I don't think I can.." She looked around as if searching for an escape route.

"Hermione, cmon. We've had our.. problems, but-"

"Problems?!" She cried, backing her chair away. "You tormented me for years! I'm supposed to just get over that?"

"No! Of course not." He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I told you why I did those things. And my father is.. he's dead now, so I've no reason to act like that. Don't get me wrong, I'll be a snarky git a lot of times, and I'll say things without thinking. But I bet you will, too."

"I just don't think I could be a decent Malfoy." She replied. "Not after everything that happened in that house, or with your family."

"We'll live somewhere else if you want. Just visit when Mother needs us or there's a ball." He supplied quickly.

"I have to go to balls now?" She growled, crossing her arms.

"It's tradition." He shrugged.

"Ugh."

"Hermione." He whispered.

Her name sounded like a spell coming from him. He watched her closely, like he could read her. How had he become so different? Was this the real Draco he claimed he'd been hiding? It seemed impossible.

"I.." She attempted.

"Look, as a show of good faith.." He said, reaching towards her slowly. He acted like she was some wild animal. She stiffened up visibly and he paused, before taking her hand. "Hermione Granger, I know neither of us want to do this, but I think of any of the women on that list, you're the most likely to be able to handle not only me, but the problems you'll face because of my family – and the problems you have faced for that matter. I don't expect much from you, even in the way of friendship – at least not at first. But the other women on this list.. they're dreadful compared to you. At least over the years we've gotten to know something about each other by way of our fights. So, would you do this for me? Or should I say, with me?"

Hermione stared at him, before reaching with her free hand for her wand. He sat up straight immediately, eyes wide. But instead of pointing it at him, she pointed it at the parchment and waved her wand. The words on the page began to scramble. He watched as her name was etched beside his.

"You're sure?" He asked, looking back at her. She nodded. Suddenly, the most sincere smile she'd ever seen on his face graced his features.

She had to keep herself from looking downright stunned. He was so incredibly different now. Draco Malfoy wasn't some skinny, pale, hair-gelling, snarky git anymore. Okay, so maybe he was still a bit snarky and a bit of a git. But he was handsome, strong-looking, and definitely didn't gel his hair anymore. _And thank goodness_, Hermione thought abesntly.

He lifted her hand and placed a quick kiss on the back of it. She nearly gasped she was so amazed.

"I'll go turn in the list, then." He gave her another smile and stood, gathering his things.

"Wait!" Hermione cried, standing up as well. "How does this work?"

"I'll send you an owl when I know more." He replied apologetically. "We'll try and make this as easy as possible for the both of us."

A/N: So I'm trying to get this to be as canon as I can, but the plot itself is kinda AU so it's throwing me for a loop. Haha. Review, s'il vous plaît! (French for: Please!) I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, the news of the law was all over the Wizarding World. Almost everyone was furiuos. Hermione was right in thinking that Neville would be beyond pleased. As tempted as she was to inform him that she saved him, she really hadn't done much, and decided not to mess with him when he was so happy. Instead, when he came over to discuss it with Harry, Ron, and herself, she just smiled and congratulated him. Harry, lucky as he was, was already married and thus had no problems in this scenario.

"I just don't understand. So if we're not engaged – as you are, Neville – we get matched with someone at random?" Ron asked, very confused.

"Sort of." Hermione jumped in, "From what I understand, we're matched with someone who would best suit us – someone who, in my case has to be Pureblood. And you'll be matched with a Muggleborn."

"Well then they'll know to match us, Hermione." Ron grinned. Hermione ignored him.

Harry noticed the awkward silence and started the conversation again. An owl tapping on the kitchen window made Hermione jump. _Malfoy_. She thought. She made for the kitchen before any of the guys could offer to get it. That would just raise questions.

"Who's it for, Hermione?" Harry called.

"It's mine!" She returned quickly, seeing the writing on the outside of the scroll. She gave the rather impressive owl a treat and looked at him for a moment, before leaving him to fly off. He did no such thing. "Go on then." She muttered, showing him the open window. The bird just stared at her hand. The scroll.

Unrolling it, Hermione read Malfoy's message,

_Hermione,_

_ I hope you're not having too much trouble with the weasel and Potter. I'm sure the news has got them running around like pygmies. But I finally have word and am able to tell you the plan – more or less._

_ The point of the law is that we have to marry. But there is also a stipulation that you should probably at least get to know that person – like an old fashioned way of courting. It's basically a bloody (excuse my language) mess. _

_ I know you don't have an owl or any way to communicate now that you're not actually staying at the Burrow anymore. How did that work out, by the way? So I've taken the liberty of buying you the one who should be sitting before you. His name is Hermes. Like the messenger God in greek mythology? I thought you'd like that. He's pretty calm from what I've seen. I think you'll like him. _

_ In any case, there is a huge gala next month that everyone involved is expected to attend. It's made to meet – should you not know your partner – or spend time with the person you're to marry. So that will be quite interesting. Nobody is supposed to know who they're with, unless they're engaged, until that night. So you mustn't say anything._

_ I'll keep you updated. Reply if you like. _

_Draco_

Hermione smiled at Hermes and put the letter in her back pocket. "Alright, then, Hermes.." She began. The bird almost seemed to nod at her and she laughed a bit. "Well you can stay here, or head to my place if you like."

He swiftly took off out the window and Hermione just watched him. It seemed silly, after loving Crookshanks so much to think she could have a new pet. But Hermione had a feeling she would like this one.

"Hermione?" Neville called from the living area.

Walking back in she found everyone standing.

"Are you leaving, Neville?" She asked, walking over. "I was about to head out myself. We can walk to the apparition point together."

He smiled, and after saying goodbye to Harry and Ron they headed outside.

"So, do you think you'll be matched with Ron, then?" Neville asked after they were out of hearing range of the house.

"Honestly, I hope not. It sounds horrible after everything, I know.. But I don't think it could work out after what happened." She frowned, feeling guilty again.

"I understand." Neville nodded. "The same type of thing happened with Luna. We just couldn't agree on some things, and it would have been a crazy road if we'd tried to."

Hermione sighed, and said farewell to Neville, promising to visit him at Hogwarts once the semester was settled.

As she landed in her new flat with a crack, she couldn't help but smile. Hermes was sitting there. This gave Hermione the reminder she needed to reply to Draco's letter.

It wasn't an hour later that Hermione was curled up on the small couch her parents had given her for her flat when a knock sounded at the door. Raising an eyebrow, she marked her page with a bookmark – she was never one to fold the poor pages – and opened the door to find a tall blonde standing there.

"You could have just floo-d or apparated in." She nearly laughed.

"Yes, well that would hardly be appropriate, would it?" Draco replied stiffly. Hermione simply shrugged. "So what's so important that you had to bring me over here?"

"A few things." Hermione answered, "Did you need a cup of tea or anything?"

"That would be great, thanks." He nodded, following her into the kitchen. He watched her as they walked through the living room and across a hallway. She looked pretty good in muggle clothes, he decided. Wizarding World robes always made the wearer look rather awkward, and covered up their body shape. He kept this realization to himself, however, and instead looked around her flat.

The kitchen was small and he immediately felt almost bad for her situation. "Why didn't you get a bigger place..?" He questioned cautiously. He never had been too sure about her family's position when it came to money. He hadn't ever asked.

"Well I could have, but I figured, in a bit I'll just be living wherever you are, so there was no point in spending extra money, right?" She shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow. She was already preparing to move in? He shouldn't have been surprised, but the idea was still odd.

"You don't have to stand there like a statue, you know." She teased, the poison he usually detected surprisingly absent from her voice.

Nodding, he sat himself, but remained as stiff as before. It wasn't every day he sat in his enemy's (or old enemy, in this case, he supposed) kitchen and had tea to discuss marriage plans and whatnot.

"Anyways, here's what I wanted to say. Firstly," She began, handing him a cup, "thank you for the bird. Since Crookshanks died, I..."

"Just never got another pet?" He supplied softly.

She nodded. "Exactly..." Shaking her head, she continued, "Secondly, Ron is completely convinced that I'm going to be matched with him. And he thinks I'm okay with it." She frowned darkly, and Draco had to keep himself from laughing by taking a sip of his tea.

"Well it's not your problem is it, then? Do you intend to see him either this week, or after the announcement is made?"

"No. Hopefully not." She muttered.

"Well then he'll figure it out when he has to. Apparently Minister Wayland is going to hand out letters individually and simply announce the ruling and stipulations to the Wizarding World at large." Draco said. "At the ball everyone is supposed to 'find out'." He made quotation marks out of his fingers.

"So what are we supposed to do? Act furious?" She asked slowly.

"We can. Or we can just act civil but closed off. Kind of like right now."

She paused and stared at her cup of tea for a moment. "Yes, well, I'm not good at opening up. Especially to people I used to have a bad relationship with."

"Fair enough." He nodded. Looking her up and down he gave a small smile. "So what are you wearing to the ball, then?"

Giving him an exasperated look, she made her way down the hall. Draco wasn't quite sure what to do with himself, so he just waited. A few moments later, he heard Hermione coming back, nearly tripping over herself apparently, because of the long dress she was holding in front of her.

Draco couldn't help but grin. "Weasley is going to go completely mental if you wear that."

Hermione blushed and looked down at the dress. "Yeah?" She smiled weakly, glancing back at him.

"I know it's not about revenge for you, but I'm enjoying this. A lot. Weasley won't know what hit him." Draco laughed outright.

Hermione decided that she liked him like this. Away from the public's prying eyes, he apparently didn't feel the need to act like the Malfoy he so obviously had to be to keep up impressions.

"I bet you could get the girl Weasley to help you get all dressed up. Then she would be telling him all about it."

"I don't think that's necessary." She tilted her head to the side, slightly annoyed by his apparent need to tick off Ron.

"Alright, alright. Just trying to make a little entertainment for us during the ball. Since you say you can't stand them." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I just don't like dancing when I don't know any of the upper class ballroom styles." She corrected. "The parties in themselves are alright. So long as they're not held for the 'Heroes of the War'."

"Understandable." He nodded. "No worries, though. I'm a master at all of those dances. Mother made me learn when I was young, just for parties like this."

"Goodie for you." She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, then. Let's teach you." He sat his cup down and held a hand out to her.

Staring at his hand, she froze. Draco just gave a sad little smile and took the dress from her hand and examined it. "Alright. Maybe not today. We have a week. Let me know when you're ready."

She nodded silently.

"Then I'd best be off probably." He added slowly.

"I'll send Hermes if I need anything, or if I'm available for, um, lessons." She fumbled over her words.

After Draco had disapparated, Hermione collapsed on her couch in shock. He was willing to touch her, nonetheless teach her so she wouldn't be embarrassed. Was he actually concerned about her being uncomfortable, or did he really just want to ruin Ron's night? She couldn't decide.

Instead, she chose just to forget that bit, and debated if this plan was really going to work. Sure, they had held a few civilized conversations. But how long would that last? Surely once he had to start being seen in public with her things would change. There would be lessons, rules, an angry Malfoy mother who obviously wouldn't be pleased with the law in the first place, nonetheless Hermione's part in her son's future. And how long could Draco go without getting mad at her or insulting her?


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Hermione caved. In all honesty, her mind had been occupied by the idea of learning to dance with Malfoy's help. It was irrational and kept her unable to focus at work. If she got it over with, she would be far better suited to be working in a Hospital. She couldn't be thinking of other things when her patients could be needing her. Thankfully, the past few days had been very slow, with nothing too bad in her ward.

"So." Draco grinned, looking almost evil as he did, "You're ready?"

She nodded, afraid if she spoke that she would just say "no" instead.

"Excellent." He replied, walking over. "Do you want to start off easy, or go from the worst to the easiest?"

"The worst." She supplied quickly. If she embarrassed herself now, it would look like she simply didn't understand the harder type of dance. No worries there. Maybe by the time they worked backwards, she would be more confident for getting the harder dances...Maybe.

He nodded, as if expecting that. He held his hand out to her, as he had done in her kitchen last time he had visited. Hermione hesitated and Hermes gave a hoot, as if encouraging her. She placed her hand in his and looked up at him. He smiled and led her to the area behind the couch that she had cleared for today.

"So you'll put a hand on my shoulder, and the other in my hand." He instructed, and she did as she was told, although it felt very strange. As soon as his hand touched her waist she stiffened so much that he backed off. "It's fine. It's weird, I get it. But at the ball, you'll look like a professional if you're dancing well. I mean, you'll already have me, so that's a plus for you, but still.." He trailed off, a teasing expression on his face.

"Don't be so smug, Malfoy. It suits you too well." She grumbled. He looked confused for a moment, before laughing.

"Yes, well I suppose it's habit." He shrugged. "Let's try again."

He reached his hand out once more and she did her best to stay relaxed. He didn't seem to notice if she was nervous. That, or he just decided not to back off again and get it over with. Probably the latter.

As he began giving her instructions on where to step and the pattern, she felt entirely ridiculous. She actually managed to avoid stepping on his feet, but was sure she would do so, and thus was constantly looking down and watching their feet move through the dance.

"Hermione." Draco said suddenly, making her head fly up to look at him. He simply looked at her for a minute before saying, "That's better." She raised an eyebrow sardonically before looking back down. He stopped moving entirely.

"What, Malfoy?" She asked, nerves on end already from the whole situation.

"If you stare at our feet, not only will you look unexperienced, but we won't be able to talk during the dance. I assume you don't want to be entirely silent and bored the whole night?" He asked, only half joking.

"Yes, well I.." She paused. "I don't want to step on your feet. And at the ball I'll be wearing heels. I doubt you want that coming down on your toe."

"It's fine. I'll have on good shoes, and you could hardly weigh enough to hurt me." He said, barely able to keep from rolling his eyes.

She said nothing but stood up straighter and looked at him. He waited a moment before beginning the dance again. Once she was watching him, she couldn't look away. It almost felt like he was moving her feet for her. Suddenly, Hermes let out a cry, and Hermione tripped. Surprised, she lost her balance, and rolled her ankle over so quickly that a loud cracking noise seemed to echo.

"Hermione!" He cried, holding her up. "Was that your foot making that noise?"

She was staring at her ankle, but looked up at him with watery eyes to nod.

"C'mon. Let's get a look at it."

Draco began leading her to the couch, and Hermione suddenly regretted moving it away. Each step made her wince. After a few feet, she stepped wrong again and cried out.

"Oh, hell..." Draco muttered, and picked her up, one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees. She stared at him like he was crazy. And maybe he was, Draco mused. This whole mess was pretty insane.

He set her down on the couch and knelt next to it by her foot. "Tell me if it hurts – don't try and be all brave about it."

Hermione gave him an exasperated look, but nodded.

Draco reached out slowly, unsure how exactly to go about doing this. He'd checked his own wounds before, but that's far easier than not knowing how bad someone else is off. Hermione wasn't wearing shoes, and had shorts on so it was easy for him to see where the ankle was starting to swell. His fingertips brushed over the part of her leg just above the ankle and he felt her stiffen.

"Don't," He warned her, "You may jerk your foot, and make things worse."

Hermione nodded again, watching his hand closely. He looked up at her and her breath caught. Here was the boy – man, now – who used to torture her, looking up at her as he brushed his hand along her skin. And they had just been dancing. Not to mention the whole 'going to be married' thing. His right hand lifted her foot, and his left began running under her heel, a finger on each side of the bone to test her reaction.

"I'm going to put a little pressure on it. Stop me if it hurts too much." Having said this, he gave as light a squeeze as he could, and she gasped in pain.

"Draco!" she cried, "Please don't.."

He looked up at her again and saw tears forming in her eyes again.

"This isn't good, Granger." He suddenly reverted back to the formal, not liking seeing her – always so strong and bold – looking so entirely beaten. She didn't appear to notice, or care at least, that he had changed his name for her again. "We have to get you to St. Mungo's."

"But then they'll know you were with me. Harry and Ron will blame you!" Hermione countered quickly.

"Well, it really was my fault.." He frowned, realizing it. "But either way, we can't let it stay like this."

"Can we not ask for a house call?" She asked meekly.

He watched her for a minute, before setting her foot down lightly. She truly looked worried – for her foot, and.. for him, too. It was very odd. Resting a hand on her leg, he rubbed up to her knee, around the back of it, and back down the leg, going in an odd kind of circle. "We need to get you to a Healer. We can't let this sit. And I don't think they do those for broken bones.."

"It's.. It's broken?" She asked. Draco obviously had no idea what kind of effect he was having on her. His palm made her even more aware of the fact that he was very close to her, and had been for over an hour. It was bizarre, and... almost exciting, in a way that both Harry, Ron, and her father, would disapprove of.

"I would count on it. I barely touched your ankle and you were in pain. Not a good sign." He shook his head almost sadly. He shifted so he was closer to her face, but never stopped his hand movements on her leg. "C'mon, it'll be okay. What about confidentiality?"

Hermione couldn't really think. She was in pain, but also enjoying this, though she couldn't explain why. If she knew one thing, though, it was this: Draco was being nice to her, and touching her, and she loved it. Would Ron have done the same? Probably. But she never got this nervous around Ron. Maybe it was the bad history between Draco and herself, but she was sort of enjoying the drama this whole situation was bringing. Hermione knew she would regret that last thought. Drama would definitely come at the ball, and she wasn't sure she could handle it. And the ball was in two days. Brilliant..

"Yes, let's go. Especially with this ball coming up." She grumbled, sitting up as best as she could.

Draco laughed, knowing she wasn't completely looking forward to it. But his laughter suddenly went away as he realized he'd have to apparate with her like this. "Two seconds." He said, and began looking around her flat.

"What- what are you?"

"Trying to find something to keep your foot safe on the way there. Floo is probably worse than apparating because I can't guarantee we won't fall forward.. So I need to make sure your foot isn't messed with during travel." He replied as he headed down the hall.

Sighing, Hermione just waited. She couldn't do anything about it, whether he went somewhere she didn't want him to or not. A minute later, Draco returned with two pillows, and Hermione nearly laughed. He placed them around her foot, cast a sticking charm, and picked her up again.

"Hold on to me pretty tight, since it's not just side-along. And if it hurts, I don't care how much you have to squeeze. I know it'll help take the focus off your foot." He said, adding the last bit as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just stay calm and we'll be there in a..crack." He tried to joke. She smiled apprehensively, and he gave her an apologetic look before turning on the spot, thinking of St. Mungo's.

–

They appeared in the lobby of the hospital, and Hermione was crying into Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He murmured quickly into her ear, "We'll fix it. Just take deep breaths."

She gave a shuddering nod, and he carried her to the counter. "Merlin, Hermione, do you not eat? You weigh hardly anything." He gave her a funny look, wondering if she really didn't eat enough. She ignored him.

"Is everything alright..?" The woman at the counter asked, seeing Hermione holding onto Draco much like a daughter would to her father, with giant pillows attached to her foot, and both of them in what could only be called Dance clothing.

"She almost definitely broke her foot." Draco replied, attempting to gesture to the pillows. The woman caught on and pointed him in the direction of the ward he needed to go to.

Down the hall, however, he got lost.

"Hermione, I can't find the ward." He said quietly, knowing she worked there.

"tmene.. aight."

"Excuse me?" He looked down at her, stopping in the middle of the hall.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, "Turn right." Now that her voice wasn't muffled, he understood that she had said that originally. He nodded, slightly embarrassed, and did as she said. Finally they found the ward she needed to go to.

The Healer confirmed that Hermione's ankle, as well as a few smaller bones in her foot were broken. "She'll have to stay here for a few days."

Hermione's head whipped towards Draco, then back at the Healer. "Any chance I could get out by.. say.. Friday night?"

"Perhaps. If we're careful and lucky." The Healer shrugged.

"We'll do whatever needs to be done to let her go to the Matching Ball on Friday." Draco explained.

"Oh, I had thought you two were together. I understand." She nodded, causing Hermione to turn her head away from Draco as she blushed.

"No, we're not." Draco replied lightly. "Not yet."

The Healer gave him a funny look, but Draco caught Hermione's small smile in reaction.

A/N: Someone had asked about the timeline? Here's the idea: First chapter is "post marriage", then it goes back to two and a half years ago, and goes through the story of how everything happened. It will likely return to the first scene and finish up after that – nothing too crazy long once we get back to the present. Sort of depends on what y'all, as readers, want. So.. Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Some people got confused about last chapter's mentions of the timeline when it comes to the ball. I promise I'll get better at explaining things xD But here's the idea: The day Draco came over the first time, it was a week before the ball. Which is on the first of the month, hence Draco saying "next month" in his letter. He taught her to dance (hospital mess) on Wednesday, and the Ball is on that Friday. September 1st. Make any sense? I just chose a random month, so it's not really important. (unless anyone remembers why September is important to one of the characters? Leave a review and let me know if you get it! ;) )

This one will be kinda long, I hope. Lots of ideas running through my head!

–

Thursday came and went in a blur for Hermione. Draco was, more often than not, absent, because her friends kept coming in and asking her what happened. She just told them she was learning some dances for Friday and fell. They seemed appeased by this and stopped asking after a while.

Basically, Draco would show up at the end of visiting hours. He'd sign in as her "significant other" even though it was a bit early to do so. But the Healers let him in anyways, once the Wealseys and Potters had left. Thursday night, Draco was sitting next to her bed as she slept, reading his latest choice of novels.

"Draco?"

He looked up to see Hermione awake and looking at him.

"Hmm?" He matched the quietness of her voice.

"You don't have to be here all the time, you know." She said softly.

"I know." He shrugged in return. "But you never have anyone here at night, and that would be either dull or depressing."

"Huh." She muttered, apparently to herself, and looked at the ceiling as if in thought.

"What?" Draco closed his book at set it on the table next to the bed. Leaning forward to rest his elbows on the bed he waited.

"It's just odd. But nice." She replied, still not looking at him.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"May as well. We'll have to get to know each other eventually, right?" She smiled.

"True." He nodded. "..Why.. Why haven't your parents come to visit you? Surely Weasley or Potter said something?"

"Oh. I suppose you couldn't have heard." She looked away quickly. "I haven't found them yet."

"...Pardon?" He raised an eyebrow, entirely lost.

"I had to modify their memories.. Send them to Australia. To protect them, since they wouldn't be able to have any information on me, nor know who I was. Voldemort couldn't get to them."

Draco winced at his name, but was immediately concerned with what happened. "Hermione.." He frowned, "You can't find them?"

She shook her head. "Kind of a shame, considering the... events that are going to occur concerning the two of us. They won't be here to see."

"You don't know that. We could find them." Draco said fervently.

"You're being way too nice and interested in my well being. It's scaring me." She said, only half-teasing. Draco gave her a sad smile.

"Get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." He sat a hand on hers as he stood. "You have to be rested up."

"Go by my flat," Hermione said suddenly, sitting up. "I have something that looks like a large black boot. It's a muggle device – basically we wear it to protect our foot as it heals. I can convince the Healer to let me go if I wear that to the ball."

Draco stared at her, "You want to wear _one_ giant boot to the ball?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Better than sitting here, isn't it?" Hermione crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Fine. I'll bring it tomorrow evening. When is Ginny coming?"

"You can just drop it off at the front desk." Hermione reminded him.

He nodded. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow night at the ball. You'd better look fantastic," He joked, winking at her.

"I wouldn't dare look less than wonderful while in your presence." She rolled her eyes, gesturing to her current situation.

"Oh, I should think not!" He laughed outright, and pushed his chair back to where he'd found it. He turned to leave, then looked at her again. "..Umm.. goodnight, Hermione." He muttered before making his way to the door.

As he turned the handle she whispered, "Goodnight, Draco."

–

"Wow, Hermione. You look amazing." Ron said, though his speech was rather garbled as he appeared to be in shock.

"Yeah, 'Mione. You look wonderful." Harry smiled, then turned to Ginny, "Ready to go?"

"It's a shame y'all can't go with us." Ron frowned.

"At least Harry and I could get dressed up and go out, too." Ginny smiled. "Let's go." She nodded to Harry.

"Alright, are you sure you can do this?" Ron turned to Hermione.

"I'm fine, Ronald. Let's get going, then." Hermione frowned at him. He reached a hand out to her and she rolled her eyes and took it. He didn't seem to notice because he gave it a squeeze before he turned and they were dropped off at the Matching Ball.

"Are you nervous Hermione?" Ron asked as they headed towards the entrance to the main hall.

"Not really." She shrugged.

"Me neither.." Ron smiled at her.

She just turned towards the entrance and paused in her awkward walk thanks to the boot. Running a hand down her dress, she hoped she looked as nice as Ginny claimed. Sometimes she didn't trust the word of her best friend – after all, friends were pretty much required to give compliments, true or not. Hermione's dress was an emerald green floor-length dress with a slit up the side so her legs showed. Luckily, the slit wasn't on the side where she wore the boot. The top of the dress was one-sleeved – the kind that draped over the shoulder and flared out. The moment Draco had mentioned the ball, Hermione remembered seeing this dress in a local store and went to buy it.

The large doors opened as they approached them, rather like the automatic doors Muggles used. Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise. The room was both huge and decorated amazingly. People were moving about and talking in groups. She found herself looking for Draco. Before she could locate him, though, Ron pointed out Neville and Hannah. She followed him across the room as gracefully as she could.

"Hey, Hermione. How's the foot?" Neville asked sympathetically.

"It's been better." She smiled, and turned to give Hannah a hug in greeting. The girls weren't exactly close, but there was no point in not making friends, she figured. "You look so pretty, Hannah!"

"You look wonderful – no matter the foot!" Hannah laughed in return.

Neville and Ron began talking Quidditch, which apparently Hannah didn't care too much for, either. Hermione wasn't even aware that Neville liked Quidditch so much. She felt guilty for a moment for not having learned much about him over the years. She realized, too late, that her view was relatively narrow.

"Would everyone please be seated?" Minister Wayland said, magnifying his voice with his wand. "There is no specific seating arrangement."

Hermione's group decided to sit at the nearest table. Hermione made sure to sit on the end by Hannah, rather than next to Ron. Not that he noticed – the food had appeared on the table and he was already inhaling it.

"Now, we've decided the easiest way to do this is to call up each matched couple to the stage. In my hand is a list of further events – our version of helping you go on dates, as some of you may not desire to do so." Wayland began explaining.

Hermione was almost instantly bored. She had come to rely on Draco for the information and- wait. Relying on Draco for anything in itself was odd. She nearly laughed, but realized where she was and kept it to herself. She found herself looking around the room for him, but he must have been hidden from her view, for she couldn't find him anywhere for the life of her.

"We will now begin calling names, but it's not in any specific order." Wayland said, drawing her attention to the stage once more.

Hermione could only hope Ron went before her and was distracted enough to not have any kind of panic attack. As if answering her thoughts, Minister Wayland called, "Marietta Edgecombe." Hermione let out a sigh she hoped wasn't audible. Marietta stood and made her way to the stage. Hermione had to admit that Marietta was looking quite nice tonight.

Glancing down the table she noticed Ron mutter something to Neville and laugh just before Wayland added, "Ronald Weasley." Ron's head shot up, eyes wide and looked at Hermione. She couldn't move under his astounded stare. He stood slowly and also headed up to the Minister's side.

Neville was giving Hermione a look she decided not to interpret, instead opting to stare at the table until she heard one of the names that would change both her life and everyone's opinions of the night far worse than Ron's match ever could. After Ron was seated, a few more names were called. Neville and Hannah came and went.

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up slowly, instead of whipping her head around to look at him as she wanted. As expected, he looked completely put-together, and dare she say it? Attractive? There really wasn't another word Hermione would let herself use. His eyes were focused front. She knew he was playing the 'surprised' card and all, but she almost wished he would glance her way. Surely he knew where she sat?

"Hermione Granger."

A collective gasp went up around the room, and Hermione flushed almost immediately. Under the scorching gaze of nearly everyone in the room, she stood and started walking across the hall as best as she could in the ridiculous boot she was wearing. Why had she suggested this? Well, it was better than not going, she supposed. But still. She looked at the ground as she walked, unable to meet anyone's eyes – especially Draco's. What if he didn't think she looked as good as she thought he did? Or as Ginny claimed she did?

An arm snaked around her waist, and lifted her own arm over someone's shoulder. She looked up to see a very stiff and unhappy looking Draco. She could only hope he was doing it for show. What else could have turned him away from her so quickly? He actually looked downright angry, and it scared her. But he was helping her and she couldn't complain. He assisted her up the stairs and up to Minister Wayland. He handed each of them their packet, and Draco helped her back towards her seat, but left her when they were a few feet away from her table. Avoiding Ron? Hermione wasn't sure of anything right now. Draco hadn't looked directly at her once.

–

It wasn't that Hermione didn't enjoy being around her friends. She just wished she understood why Draco was completely ignoring her. What happened to dancing – or at least talking? She was sure she could do one of those little sway-in-place type slow dances. She had gotten all dressed up for nothing, apparently. Brow furrowed and arms crossed, she sat herself back at her table.

Minister Wayland had been going around trying to coerce people into interacting with their partner. For the most part it had worked. People were at least talking now. They seemed to realize, at this point, that there was no escape. They were going to have to be with that person forever. Wizarding Divorces just didn't happen. They _could_, but Merlin did it give you and yours a horrible reputation.

"Why Miss Granger," Wayland said over-dramatically, "I do hope your foot is healing nicely."

"Yes, the Healers at St. Mungo's are very skilled. Of course." She smiled, but didn't really feel like doing so. She wondered if it looked fake, or just felt like it. He didn't seem to notice.

"Have you spoken with Mr. Malfoy yet?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not. He hasn't come to find me, and walking is quite awkward, as you would imagine.." She attempted to come up with some reason why she hadn't searched him out herself. Even to her own ears it was rather pathetic.

"Not to worry. I'll have a chat with him!" Wayland grinned, and Hermione nearly winced. What would Draco do when he finally approached her?

Groaning, she stared down at her boot like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Footsteps alerted her of Draco's descent into her personal space.

"So." He said shortly. "You sent Wayland to fetch me did you?"

"It's not my fault you refused to come near me." Hermione huffed, refusing to look at him. She could play his game, too. Better, even.

"Granger, tonight is not the night to act like this." He said quietly.

"Then why did you initiate it, Malfoy?" She asked, his name sounding venomous even to his own ears.

Surprising her, he actually gave a low growl and moved a chair so he could sit next to her.

"You think I'm enjoying this?" He snapped, waiting for her to look at him. "Hearing what they're saying?"

Hermione paused, before finally giving in and asking, "Saying about what..?"

"You."

She sat up a bit straighter and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, much like she would a large animal she feared. "I doubt that I want to know what you've heard."

"That's probably true." He nodded, "But it doesn't make them right."

Hermione shrugged, choosing to pretend it meant nothing to her when it, of course, had to. "I guess I just wish I was back at the hospital, though."

"Why?"

"At least there I would be able to read or sleep or something even remotely productive. I would really rather be anywhere than here. I don't even get to dance now that you're being a pansy about this whole mess." She scowled at her hands clasped in her lap.

"Don't even reference that awful girl." Draco gave a slight shudder of disgust. If he meant to make her laugh, it didn't work. "Well I don't think you can dance very well with that thing on your foot."

"I don't care if I dance _well_. I refuse to look like the wallflower I so obviously am. If I can't do something, I'll just tell the Minister that my foot is hurting horribly and go home." She told him fervently.

"Fine, then." He said sharply, standing up. "Shall we dance?" He held a hand out, like he had at her house.

"You'd think I would want to avoid dancing.." She muttered, mostly to herself, as he helped her onto the dance floor.

"Not to worry. You've got a pro with you, remember?" Draco teased, though he was obviously watching everyone around them closely.

"Sure." She replied vaguely.

For a few minutes they were trapped in the endless swaying dance Hermione had thought of earlier. Finally Draco sighed and placed both of his hands on her waist, picking her up.

"What- Put me down!" She hissed, not wanting to draw anyone's – Yes, that means Ron's – attention.

He did as she said. But instead of placing her feet on the ground, they came to rest on top of his shoes. "Remember how I said you weigh nothing? This boot? Not a problem." He smiled down at her. On top of his feet with her giant boots he was still taller than her – not a great feat, really.

He proceeded to dance her around the dance floor, moving her feet with his. In order to keep from falling, her arms were around his neck, and his were wrapped around her torso.

"I have to say," He began after a song or two, "I'm glad you chose that dress."

"Oh?" She nearly coughed. "Why's that?"

"Well, I was right about making Weasley jealous. Probably because of the color. Nice choice." He winked at her, and she realized what he meant. Slytherin green. She could have slapped herself were she not worried about falling again. "But, on a more serious note, you truly look beautiful tonight, Hermione."

"I.. thank you." She replied, staring at him.

"What's that face for?" He asked. She looked like she was kind of in awe at the moment.

"Nobody really says that to me much." She whispered, then blushed furiously. _Good one. Know he knows you're not desirable. Nice. Not that you care.. Not at all._

"Well they should." He shrugged.

–

A/N: Whew! 2 am and I managed to finish another one! I can't stop writing this thing! Hah.

Anyways, if you can tell me the two movie references I made, you can name the new character I want to put in! Leave a Review with your answers and the name you like. If someone gets it right after I write the chapters, I'll go back and change them to match! :) One of them has to do with Emma, and the other doesn't. Just something from a movie musical. (I'm giving far too much away D: haha). Anyways, let me know what you think/what you want to see in the next few chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, the peace had to be ruined. No question. By the end of the ball, Ron was in a full-on row with anyone who dared stand between him and Malfoy, whom he was currently yelling at.

"Calm down, Weasel. You're embarrassing yourself and your new fiancee." Malfoy drawled easily, giving him a lazy smile. Either he really wasn't affected, or he was just playing at it.

Hermione, on the other hand, was getting angrier the more Ron shouted. "Ronald!" She cried suddenly, standing though her foot seemed to cry out against the movement. "Would you just shove off?"

Everyone in the immediate vicinity stared at her. Especially Draco.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione?" Ron asked, relatively in shock. "He's the enemy! He's cruel!"

"Weren't you there when I helped him get invited to the ceremonies? When he helped me up the stairs because he saw I was hurt? When he helped me get to dance anyways?" She asked sharply, making Ron visibly back away from her.

"If anyone is being cruel, it's not me, Weasel." Malfoy sneered. "And if anyone's been cruel lately, it's you."

Ron stared at Draco as if he suspected that Hermione had told Draco exactly what happened. He glared at Hermione before turning and walking away.

"What just happened?" Hannah asked slowly, walking over to Hermione and Draco.

"Ron finally got angry enough to leave." Hermione replied, "I simply told him he wasn't what he thought he was, and that I didn't want him."

Hannah nodded slowly, wrapped a hand around Neville's arm, and whispered something in his ear. "We're going to head off." He said, turning to the rest of the people still standing around.

Draco sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Just wait until Mother finds out about this mess."

"You're sounding like your old ferret self, Malfoy." Hermione said vaguely. Then she smiled and did an imitation of him, "My father will hear about this!"

"Ugh, don't even mention that horrible man. If you can even call him a man." Draco groaned.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, watching him.

"Not your fault." He shrugged, standing. "We should probably get home."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, mouth slightly open. He caught her look and fumbled over his words as he added, "To our own places, of course!"

She nodded and pulled herself up onto her boot. He bid her goodbye and they both apparated home.

–

It was two weeks before she would see him again. He hadn't tried to keep in touch, and he hadn't stopped by or sent her anything. Not that she could really expect him to. Why would he think her worth sending silly courting gifts or letters? Well, he wouldn't, she figured. So she just glanced at Hermes every know and then and frowned.

The second Friday after the ball was the first "courting date" insanity Minister Wayland had come up with. Rolling her eyes as she got the letter, she headed to her room to get dressed.

Apparently, the Minister's plan went like this: Every second Friday, each person would get a letter. Every week they would have a different date – except the last Friday before they were to start planning their wedding, which would be the same as the first one. This was probably some ploy to have people think, "It's so much better than the first time!" or some nonsense like that. Anyway, each couple would have a different date from the others – it would sort of trade around between them so everyone went on all of them.

"I have to do this one twice?" Hermione groaned. "Awful.."

She put on her lightest summer wear – shorts and a tank top and close-toed shoes. Taking with as little as possible with her, she apparated to the point designated in the letter.

–

"Are you joking, Draco?" Narcissa practically screeched. Her voice grated on his ears as she continued. "Of all of them, you get Granger? That's the worst possible one. She could never pull off our lifestyle, and you know that. Of any girl you could get, you get the Queen of the Mudbloods-"

"Stop." Draco snapped aggressively. "Don't call her that. You're going to have to deal with her, and I won't let you anywhere near her if you're going to terrorize her endlessly. If she has to live with us, it's not going to be in misery. Neither of us wanted this."

Narcissa glared at him as he reprimanded her. She sniffed and crossed her arms. "Where is your date with the girl, then?"

He gave her an annoyed look and read the letter to her.

When he was done, she looked completely confused. "What is a.. carnival?"

"Some Muggle thing, I think." He shrugged.

–

When Draco reached the carnival, making sure no Muggles saw him land, he was instantly bombarded by the sounds of the place. People were chattering, screaming, or laughing. At the same time, giant machines whirred in every direction. Not quite sure what to do with himself, he stared around, almost afraid.

"Malfoy." Hermione called. Her foot had healed up quite nicely thanks to a follow-up appointment at work. Now she was able to go back to St. Mungo's, and not for her own problems.

He turned around to see her standing there wearing an entirely Muggle outfit that was entirely too revealing for him to deal with. No sleeves, her shorts leaving far too much of her legs for him not to be distracted, her hair pulled back for once in a ponytail.

"What's going on here?" He asked, walking over to her, determined not to let he see any of his surprise, or let her know he was impressed even though she wasn't dressed up.

"It's a Carnival. You go around and play games, eat bad food, and ride the mechanical rides." She shrugged. "C'mon, I'll show you."

They walked up to the ticket booth and Hermione pulled out some Muggle money and paid for them. Luckily, Draco didn't have to worry about exchanging things. But it was weird for him to not be the one paying on a date with a girl. It wasn't as if his family had money problems.

"We won't have to worry about getting on rides, because this one is a 'buy your ticket and you're in' kind, because they expect you to buy food, apparently." Hermione said, turning to him and awaking him from his thoughts.

"Alright, then. … So where do we start?" He asked slowly.

"Feeling adventurous?" She asked slyly.

"I'm a Slytherin, which means I'm ambitious. I am not afraid of some Muggle ride." He said haughtily. She snickered and led him down the path towards a large roller coaster.

"Okay, Granger. What is that thing, and why are people screaming?"

"Let's find out." She smiled.

Truth be told, she hated roller coasters, but she wanted to see his reaction more than she wanted to let him know she was afraid.

"So you enjoy these things?" He asked as they were getting closer to the front of the line.

"Well..." She said slowly, "Not exactly. I just really want to see what you think of it."

"Hmm." He said, eyebrow raised and looking at her like he was trying to read her.

"Oh, look!" She said quickly, "Our turn."

–

The instant the bar had locked down, the panic set in for Hermione. She hadn't been on a roller coaster in ages, but wasn't about to let Draco see how terrified she was. _You're a Gryffindor!_ She reminded herself, glancing over at him. He just looked interested, not afraid.

"Are you alright?" He asked, seeing her looking a bit wide-eyed.

"Of course." She nodded stiffly. "I'm a Gryffindor."

He shrugged, but at that moment the cars jolted forward and he gasped in surprise. He saw Hermione's hands clutching onto the metal bar in front of them, so he did the same. After the steep climb to the top, she closed her eyes as tight as she could, and didn't appear to be breathing.

He wanted to say something to her, but couldn't figure out what could possibly help at that point. Instead, he shifted his hand to the left and put it atop hers. Her eyes flew open as she turned to look at him. Right when their eyes locked, the cars sped down the hill, and was flying over the rails like mad. It reminded Draco of flying, so he started smiling at her, to which she raised her eyebrows in response.

"Let's do it again!" He cried as they exited the ride.

"How about not?" She frowned, not exactly looking forward to braving the monster again.

"Fine." Draco nearly pouted, then started walking around and getting a better look at the other things in the Carnival. "I bet the Weasel couldn't have ridden that thing!" He laughed proudly.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that everything Draco did had to compare to Ron somehow. The dance, marrying her, this carnival, everything. She was sure it didn't mean anything, but there was still that nagging voice in the back of her head that told her something was wrong. It wasn't like she had fallen for him and was annoyed that he wasn't interested in her. It was far too early for that, and things were way too awkward to even consider the idea. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and followed him.

–

"Well that was a good time." Draco said as they walked out the exit of the Carnival.

"Yes it was." Hermione nodded, watching the ground as they walked.

"Are you sure?" He asked slowly, also slowing his walk so she had to stop to stay with him. "You don't sound like it."

"I'm just tired is all. It's been a lot of excitement." She answered, not quite able to explain her mood, even to herself.

He looked at her skeptically for a moment, before giving a slight nod and starting to walk again. As they reached the apparition point, neither knew quite what to say.

"Well I guess I'll see you in two weeks?" Hermione asked, just hoping to break the silence.

"Hopefully sooner than that.." He said, tilting his head, as if trying to convince himself that she would answer positively.

"Perhaps, yes." She nodded, looking away.

"Granger. There has to be something wrong. If you're not going to tell me now, or in person, or whatever, at least send me an owl. We can start like this." Draco sighed, putting a hand on her arm in order to get her to look at him. "We'll be doomed from the get-go if we don't say if something is bothering us."

"Yes. You're right." Hermione agreed quickly, stepping back from him, which forced him to let go of her. "I'll send you an owl if I think of anything."

With that, she apparated away, leaving Draco looking confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next four months, Hermione grew more and more annoyed with every date. Sure, she enjoyed them. For a while, anyways. She would always decide to be perky and friendly, as she would be dealing with Draco for the rest of her life if the Minister had anything to say about it. But about halfway through every date, Draco would, without fail, mention Ron. Why, Hermione couldn't say. All she knew was that she truly wanted to scream, or just leave him in the middle of the date.

Tonight, however, they were in the middle of a theatre production in Muggle London, so she couldn't very well just apparate out if she felt like it. They had made it to intermission when she decided to bring up Ron just to see what Draco would say.

"So I hear Ron is actually getting on rather well with Marietta now..." She began vaguely, gauging his reaction as best as she could. He was still a relatively closed book to her.

"The weasel is probably happy he got a girl at all." Draco shrugged.

"Hm." She grumbled, turning to face the stage again. They had amazing seats and she couldn't help but be pleased with the whole event.

"I wonder if he'll get up the nerve to legitimately propose?" Draco mused after a moment.

"Well she can't very well say no, now can she?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

It had been five months since the ball, and they didn't seem to be getting on any better. Sarcasm and disdain was present in every one of their conversations.

"I'm just saying he's a pansy." Draco smirked, glancing at her. As soon as he saw her face, however, he deflated. "Granger, what-"

"Can't you just call me by my first name?" She snapped, turning to him again, eyes flashing. Luckily, the people who had been seated next to them were in the restroom or buying souvenirs. "Ever since our third date, you went back to calling me Granger. What did I do?"

"You're always so angry!" Draco replied, looking slightly nervous, which pleased her a bit, she had to admit.

"Because all you can think about on our dates is if you're showing up Ronald or not!" She rolled her eyes, exasperated after so many months of saying nothing.

"And why did you think I wouldn't be worried about that? You fancied him for ages, Hermione. What am I supposed to do but wonder if you're okay with spending the rest of our lives together?" He answered stiffly.

Hearing him say it like that made it seem real again. After a while, the date every other Friday just seemed like a regular, habitual action. Get dressed up, go meet Draco, get angry with Draco, come home and wonder why she'd done it. But she knew she had no choice.

"I didn't expect someone like you to worry about what I thought. Especially what I thought about someone I _used_ to fancy." She said skeptically.

"Look, it's not the most masculine thing, so I'd rather not remain on this topic much longer if you don't mind. But I will admit – and I won't be saying this again, so listen well – I'll admit that I want you to enjoy your time with me. It's not fair that someone who went through so much, and did so much for others all your life should be stuck with someone you can't stand. I'm trying." He frowned, brow furrowing in anticipation of her answer.

People began filing into the rows once more as Hermione stared at him with a mix of happiness and surprise. "Draco, I wish you'd said something earlier. I spent all these months wondering why you kept bringing him up. I thought it was old prejudices." She sighed. Placing a hand over his, she added, "I know you've been taught it's weak to admit fear or emotions, but I promise I won't say anything cruel or negative towards you if you ever admit any of those things around me."

The lights went down before Hermione could see his reaction, but she had a feeling her comments went over well, because although he removed his hand from underneath hers, he draped his arm over her shoulders instead, allowing her to lean towards him. The rest of the production was brilliant, as the first half was, but Hermione could focus more, and feel a bit lighter knowing she had figured out what was wrong with Draco.

–

After the show was over, it was around eleven at night, and although it was early February now, it was still rather chilly at night, as far north as London was on the globe. Draco took off his dress-suit jacket and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders, letting it settle before walking alongside her.

"So.. What are your plans for next Thursday?" He asked after a few moments.

"I'm not sure. I'll have work in the morning, and work on Friday. Why?" She asked, glancing at him as they walked. Every now and then the lights from the street would shine across his face and hair and he'd look almost like some celebrity she could watch on her television. She nearly shook herself to get rid of her schoolgirl thoughts.

"Thursday is Valentine's Day, you nutter." Draco teased, watching as Hermione realized he was right and laughed at herself.

"Oh, right!" She grinned, "What about it?" She pretended to be naïve to what he was trying to say. Rolling his eyes, he obliged.

"Would you want to do something?" He asked, "I know it's not one of our Fridays, but we may as well."

"Yes, alright." She shrugged nonchalantly, making him chuckle. She smiled at him brightly.

They parted with a promise to meet the following Thursday for dinner.

–

What Hermione hadn't expected was that Draco would show up at her flat _with_ dinner. She had dressed up as best as she could with the limited time she had. And besides what her time limit was already, he was early for Merlin's sake.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked, nearly whining.

"What? I can't bring you dinner for Valentines?" He joked, closing the door behind him as he entered. She frowned at him before going back into her bathroom. She was just lucky he didn't make a joke about her hair being half-done.

"So I take it you had a rough day at work?" Draco called from the kitchen.

"What makes you say that?" She asked as she walked into the room, barefooted.

He pointed to her bag and the various supplies that were scattered around her desk. He knew her to be tidy and meticulous, rather than rushed and messy.

"Oh. Well, yes. It was busy today. I actually was released late." She sighed.

"You don't like your supervisor?" He asked as she cleaned up and he started un-packing the food he'd brought along.

"He doesn't deserve the position." She grumbled. "He just was a brown-noser who knew what he was doing."

"Hm. I would think that of all the people thought of to head the section you would be the first choice." He suggested, plating the food.

He didn't see Hermione's small smile as she watched him, taking in what he'd said.

"Well I had hoped so, but it just didn't work out this time." She sighed. "Surely there will be another chance to move up. Sooner, preferably, rather than later."

He nodded and moved their plates into the living room, surprising Hermione.

"Where are you going?" She frowned, "I cleared the table."

"I know." He shrugged, "But what's the harm in sitting in here and watching something on your television?"

"I'm surprised you like them." She laughed following him.

"I am the champion of Muggle things, Granger! Do not forget it!" He lifted his nose in the air, but Hermione caught the slight lift of the corners of his mouth and giggled as she sat next to him.

After choosing a film they just ended up talking through (mostly making fun of it as it was the most sappy movie either of them had ever seen), they just turned off the television and continued to talk.

"So," Draco was saying late in the evening, "I know you have to get some rest for work tomorrow, but I thought I should tell you that I had a sort of... proposal for you." Her taken aback expression made him want to hit himself. "I didn't mean it like that. Although, technically, it wouldn't be that weird, would it?" He laughed awkwardly, ran a hand down his face, and continued, "I was just thinking that perhaps if you could get a few months off work, we could... Travel to Australia. Find your parents. Go on an adventure, and maybe even get to avoid those ridiculous planned dates. It would be like one huge date to know each other, and help you figure out what's going on with your family." He suggested, watching her closely in hopes that she would be pleased with this idea.

"What if.. What if we can't find them? Or the Death Eaters did find them and they're dead?" She whispered, eyes watering.

"No 'what ifs', Hermione." He shook his head, "We will find them. That's what's important. We can go from there, depending on how they're doing. But we don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it."

"No, I'm not.. I would love that, Draco." She nodded, smiling at him softly.

He smiled down at her, "Well let me know when you can get off of work, and we'll leave right away. For as long as you want. As long as it takes. We have a year and a half before we're absolutely required to be married. We can do whatever we need to do before then."

"I would love to have them at my wedding. You have no idea." She murmured.

"I bet." He said, expression blank.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said quickly, reaching out to him, "I know it's hard for you what with your father being gone, and your mother not liking me. I can't pretend to understand."

"But I can't very well understand your problems either." He shrugged sadly, "So we can't help it."

She nodded but couldn't help but feel the awkward tension that had surrounded them. "When am I supposed to formally meet Narcissa?"

"I was hoping that.. and don't take this the wrong way.." He paused, seeing her tense up, "I was hoping that while we were away, I could prepare you. Tell you about Malfoy traditions, things like that, so when you meet her after we return that you would be ready for anything she might throw at you. It will be strange, I'm sure, but I'm sure you'll be a quick learner." He winked at her, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I think that would be helpful, yes." She nodded.

He stood and she followed suit. "I'd best be going," He said, heading towards the door with Hermione on his heels, "so just let me know when you're set to leave and I'll be here in a flash."

She smiled, then leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She breathed into his chest.

"Of course, love." He replied into her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Warning. This chapter is kinda long. Maybe it just felt long... I'm not sure. Took me far longer than I wanted it to.. I didn't really mean for it to be as long, but I don't really want to drag the story out too much. A story is only good for as long as the material is interesting, right? So.. Well, here goes. Review, if you like. I adore feedback :D_

–

It wasn't two weeks later that Hermione had her bags packed and she and Draco were headed to Australia. The 'Master of all things Muggle' refused to take an airplane, so they put all of their bags into Hermione's extendable purse, and took a portkey to Sydney. From there, the began looking through the internet for Dentistries owned by the "Wilkins" family.

"It's not like there would be very many, right?" Hermione rationalized. "Wilkins isn't a very popular name, is it?"

"Well, no," Draco agreed, "But now that we're here, the Ministry can't help us travel. Apparating will be difficult as we won't have seen the places before. It'll be all Muggle transport while we're here. And we'll need to find a way to get in to talk to whomever we need to speak to about your parents."

"Of all of the things we have to do, I think the most difficult thing will be figuring out how to take the spell off of them and asking for forgiveness." Hermione sighed, looking extremely vulnerable.

Draco stood up from his place on the Hotel's bed – they'd gone for a one bed room, as it was far less expensive and their time there was potentially very extended – and walked over to stand behind her. She was sitting at the desk, typing quickly into her computer. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he began massaging her neck as he spoke.

"Hermione, they may be upset with you, but they can't hate you. No matter what you think, they'll have to be happy that you just wanted to save them." He could feel her relaxing with every sentence. "It's daunting, I understand, but you're by far the bravest and brightest witch of your age," He smiled, "and if anyone can handle this mess, it's you."

She placed her hands over his and smiled up at him.

–

For the next month they researched, and began their travels deeper into Australia. When Hermione was feeling particularly stressed, Draco would commence "Malfoy Training" as he called it, which could last anywhere from five minutes to five hours depending on the topic. Things like table manners took almost no time, as she had quite excellent etiquette, but topics like family history and how Malfoys hosted were quite extensive and complicated.

"So..." Hermione began, hands on her hips and looking thoroughly put out, "You're saying I don't walk properly?"

"Well.." Malfoy began, hoping to evade actually giving an answer.

"Alright, alright." Hermione scowled at him darkly, "Then what in Merlin's name is a proper walk in a Malfoy's opinion?"

Draco stood and gave her a rather apologetic look before walking over to her. "Take a walk across the room and back." He requested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Rather like those annoying models who men think are a gift just for them.. Except far less exciting, I'd wager._ Hermione grumbled to herself as she walked. She had a feeling she wasn't up to par with what girls Draco would usually bring home. When she turned back around to face him, she must have turned faster than he expected, because she caught the disappointed look on his face and felt almost ashamed. She certainly didn't want him to disapprove of her. But Hermione had to admit it – she knew that she wasn't as pretty as... well, most people. She had low self-confidence, to be sure.

"I know, I know." She sighed dejectedly.

"What?" He asked, pretending he had no idea what she was on about. "Hermione, it's just a matter of how you carry yourself."

"Yes, well, I've been just fine for job interviews and the like. Why is this different?" She snapped.

"Perhaps in job interviews you feel confident." Draco suggested bluntly.

Hermione simply stared at him for a moment before tilting her head to the side. "Okay, yeah, maybe." She drew out the last word, trying to hide her embarrassment. "But with you watching me like that I can't feel confident!"

"Why not?" He asked, walking over to her. "I'm your fiance, not some bloke who is here to judge you."

"But you are!" She retaliated, "That's exactly what you're doing right now. I know it's for good reason and all, but I'm not comfortable!"

Draco paused, taking in her frantic and flustered expression. Suddenly, like a light bulb had just turned on inside his mind, he realized what had her so upset. "Hermione... Love, you have to believe that I see wonderful things in you." He reached out to her as he approached. Her expression was shocked to say the least. "If anyone believes you can impress Mother, it's me. You're incredibly snarky, which she'll love," Draco chuckled, drawing her in and wrapping his arms around her, "And besides that you're beautiful, and I'll have to fight the other blokes to keep them away from you at parties."

Hermione pushed on his chest until he released her, allowing her to turn away from him and walk over to the window.

"Look, I don't care if you don't want to listen, and believe what I say. But you've got to. I wouldn't lie about something that obviously means to much to you." Draco sighed. "I'm always made out to be this bad guy, but I'd rather be the reformed guy. I'm really big on Retribution..."

"I can tell." Hermione joked lighly.

She walked over and sat next to him on the bed, arms wrapped around herself. "I want to think you're being honest with me. But it's tough after all of the years of everyone telling me you're wrong."

"They can say whatever they want." Draco murmured, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers, "But they'll all be rotting liars." He held his breath, hoping he hadn't said the wrong thing. But she smiled at him, watery eyes and all, and he grinned back. Hopefully he would be the one to start her trip to 'top-of-the-world' confidence that would help her win over the family and their guests.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Merlin, you're beautiful." He said suddenly, taken aback by how incredibly amazing she looked just then – eyes wet from unshed tears, glancing up at him in an incredibly attractive manner. Without thinking it through, he simply leaned in and captured her lips with his.

–

It wasn't surprising to Draco that most of their lessons after that ended in a similar fashion. She finally fixed her walk – after several sessions of his counseling and practice. Most of the sessions ended the way the first one had – one of them throwing caution to the wind and kissing the other one. It was feeling like a real relationship, now that Hermione thought about it.

Today was the day she mastered not only the Family History (flash cards were extremely helpful..) and Party Planning – each earning her a kiss from Draco – but also the day that they were going to try and talk to her parents.

It had been confirmed that they were alive and un-harmed from the war, running their own dentistry in a rather large town incredibly far from Sydney. Wouldn't you know it, Hermione and Draco had taken a portkey to the wrong side of the country. Now they were standing outside the Wilkins's Dentistry, and Hermione was having trouble breathing.

"I'm sure they'll be excited to see you!" Draco said as he squeezed her hand. "Let's go on in."

They walked in and were welcomed by the secretary who had them sign in and wait in a side room. Draco and Hermione were playing the role of potential patients hoping to talk to the dentists about starting up with their services. No more than five minutes later, the two dentists entered and greeted them warmly.

"Hello, Hermione, Draco." Hermione's mum smiled at them brightly.

"Hello." Draco replied quickly, noticing Hermione was looking rather reluctant to speak. Of course, he rationalized, she was having a moment of shock, seeing her parents after so long. "It's so nice to meet you."

"And you two as well." Hermione's dad replied kindly. "So I understand you two are looking for a new dentist. Have you just moved to town?"

"Not exactly." Hermione replied, finding her voice. "You see, I'm looking for someone and we hoped you could help..."

Hermione's parents looked very surprised, and a little doubtful to say the least. "I'm sorry, I don't-"

"You see, I'm looking for my parents. Their names are Jean and Michael Granger." Hermione continued, before she could be taken over by her nerves once more. "They're dentists. They came to Australia during a very bad time – a war, actually – which began about five years ago, and just ended a little over two years ago."

"I don't understand," Hermione's mum replied, "How can we help?"

Hermione paused. When Draco made to open his mouth she stopped him.

"Would you perhaps give us just a moment?" Hermione asked her parents, "I think we may have been confused. We just need to discuss something and we'll be right back." She promised. Her parents nodded, looking perplexed but curious.

Closing the door behind them as they entered the hall, Hermione immediately began pacing. "I can't. I just can't do it."

"What? Why not?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"They're happy. Their business is wonderful. I can't take away what they think they know." She replied, wringing her shirt in her hands.

"Hey." He said quietly, taking both her hands in his, "No-one said you're taking anything away. You're giving them a daughter. They don't have to leave or anything. You're _giving_, not taking."

"I'll.. I'll try." She nodded.

Draco made no move to follow her in – he figured she may need a moment alone with them.

–

A month later, Hermione and Draco were seated with Jean and Michael at their home in Australia. Hermione's parents had decided not to move back to England – their business was booming, and there wasn't anything left in London except Hermione, and she could portkey or floo to them whenever needed. Hermione made no objections provided they attending her wedding.

Draco and Hermione may have left out one little thing, though... The part about it being a forced wedding. It's not that they had kept it a secret on purpose, to shield the Grangers again. It's just that her parents never questioned their feelings, so it never came up. ..Until tea that day.

"So you met in school?" Michael clarified. "But I always heard your name with a negative connotation – no conflict intended or anything, of course!"

"Yes, back then I was very set in my opinions. But after the war I realized how much false information had been fed to me all throughout my childhood and quickly made to change my ways." Draco attempted to explain, without giving away the details. And besides, he didn't want Hermione to have to relive anything he'd done to her in the past. Believe it or not, Draco was changing, day by day. He hadn't felt so alive in ages, and hadn't felt so happy in any time he could remember.

"We're so glad you did." Jean smiled at him, "You and Hermione go so well together."

Draco looked over at Hermione who blushed but nodded at him, a warm smile lighting her face.

"We're going back home tomorrow, as you know," Hermione nodded to her parents, "Because Draco's mother, Narcissa, is throwing a sort of party to introduce me to everyone."

Jean must have noticed Hermione's dislike of the idea, because her nose wrinkled up as she frowned. "That doesn't sound like your cup of tea, 'Mione."

"Yes, well... It's what's expected of me now. So I will learn to deal with it." She nodded primly, avoiding Draco's eye.

"She'll be brilliant. Everyone knows it." He said quickly, hoping to get rid of her fears. Jean and Michael gave him an appreciative, and somehow almost apologetic look as Hermione sighed and finished her sandwich. The rest of the get together was quiet and awkward, until Hermione bid them goodbye with tears in her eyes.

"We'll see you soon!" Jane promised.

"Be a sweet girl at that party. I know you are, but I also know your temper." Michael teased, hugging her.

"Thank you for understanding." Draco whispered to them as Hermione went to pick up her jacket from the other room. "This whole month she's been fretting about if you two would accept everything. I'm grateful that you did. Otherwise I'm not sure what she would have done."

"Absolutely." Michael said simply. "We understand what had to have gone through her mind, and how hard she searched for us – with your help of course."

Jane gave him a silent smile as Hermione came back in.

The next morning, they floo-ed back to Hermione's flat.


End file.
